listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters from Beverly Hills Chihuahua
The following is a list of characters from the 2008 Walt Disney Pictures and Mandeville Films comedy Beverly Hills Chihuahua. Dogs Chloe Voice Actor: Drew Barrymore Chloe is the main protagonist of the movie. She is a diamond-clad ultra-pampered Beverly Hills Chihuahua, owned by Vivian Ashe. She is prissy and loves to hang with her dog-friends. Her next-door neighbor Papi has a desperate crush on her, but she dislikes him. She also does not get along with Vivian’s niece Rachel and was about to get revenge on her in Mexico, but got dognapped. When Delgado rescues her from El Diablo, he offers her to get home to Beverly Hills. Her diamond collar was later stolen by Manuel and Chico, much to Delgado’s anger. When she and Delgado get stranded in a desert and get surrounded by mountain lions, they had been saved by Montezuma and the other Chihuahuas and have been shown to the old Aztec ruins filled with Chihuahuas. She later feels guilty for being mean to Papi and realizes that he is her true love. When Chloe learns that Chihuahuas are not meant to be lap dogs and has to find her inner bark, it comes out as a high-pitched squeak. She is then found in a national park, but gets attacked by El Diablo and finally finds her inner bark. She then gets slammed and appears to be dead, but is still alive. When she got home, she was impressed by Papi, tells him that she loves him in Spanish, and licks him to the ground. During the end credits, Papi reveals to us that he and Chloe have puppies. In a deleted scene, she learns to love eating grasshoppers (Papi offered her one in the beginning of the movie, but did not wish to eat it). Papi Voice Actor: George Lopez Papi is a brown and white mexican Chihuahua, owned by Sam Cortez. He and his owner are both landscapers. He is in love with Chloe and tries his best to win her heart. When he learns that she is lost in Mexico, he becomes shocked and plans to rescue her. He states “we are Mexican, not Mexican’t” and teams up with Rachel, Sam, Chucho, and Rafa. He has finally found Chloe and gets caged in an old ruin and gets rescued by her. He tries to distract El Diablo, but gets cornered by the evil Doberman and gets saved by Chloe again with her inner bark. He has finally impressed her and has the best night of his life. In one scene, it is revealed that he was a stray, but got rescued and owned by Sam. An alternate ending shows us Chloe and Papi singing a duet of Mi Corazon. Delgado Voice Actor: Andy Garcia Delgado is a German Shepherd and former Mexican police dog. He has lost his sense of smell in a major bust involving long-time tough criminals Vasquez and his dog El Diablo, where Vasquez uses a gun against the cops and El Diablo trounces on Delgado and hurts him bad (possibly bites his nose). He later wakes up to see that his partner is badly beaten and lies down on the ground (possibly killed) and later learns that he can’t smell anymore. He is then dognapped in the dog fights and meets Chloe, he later escapes to help Chloe and lets all the other dogs escape as well. He was planning to walk away from her, but feels bad for Chloe and decides to help her get back home. Chloe enters a fancy 5-star restaurant as a preferred costumer, but gets kicked out for being covered in mud, much to Chloe’s sadness. She gets more upset when Delgado abandoned her believing she’s getting pampered in the restaurant mistaking her for a white Chihuahua. He comes back to save her from El Diablo and runs through a museum. At first, Chloe and Delgado hardly get along, for example: he becomes furious that Chloe had been fooled when Manuel steals her diamond collar and states “iguanas are vegetarians, that’s the oldest con in the book”. He’s even tired of her asking too many questions about his job and he sends her on a train to Tijuana, he says “Best of Luck!” and walks away, leaving Chloe to whimper. However, he chases the train and learns that “a promise is a promise”. He jumps off the train and tells Chloe to stay on board, but she jumps off as well, leaving them stranded in a desert. When they are ambushed by mountain lions, he tries to fend them off, but got saved by Montezuma. After their stay with Monte, they head out to a national park where Chloe gets kidnapped again, and (with the help of Manuel and Chico with Chloe’s collar), he gets his sense of smell back. In the old ruin, Delgado defeats El Diablo and Vasquez by pouncing on them and also gets Vasquez’s assisant Rafferty arrested by tricking him. He becomes K9 Unit and lives with Officer Ramirez. During the end credits, delglado tells the audience that he has earned a police award for his capture of El Diablo. El Diablo Voice Actor: Edward James Olmos El Diablo is the main villain of the movie. He is a Doberman, owned by Vasquez. He is also the star of the dogfight ring. Chloe was left to defend herself from him and gets completely unharmed (but he does rip out her dress). Delgado then saves her and El Diablo states “I’ll get you for this, I’ll get you”. Vasquez learns that Chloe is worth something, and sends the Doberman to hunt her down. He has found her and is about to take her down, but Delgado rescues her again and chases the 2 through a museum and gets surrounded by security guards. Then (without noticing) climbs on the train that goes northwest to Tijuana and eventually jumps off. He captures Chloe (while she is found by employees) and searches for her in the old ruin. Chloe is no longer scared of him and with the help of Papi and Delgado, he was forced to surrender, with Delgado stating, “It’s over Diablo, you’ve taken everything from me, now were even!” and runs off in humiliation. The end credits shows us that Delgado has finally captured El Diablo and that after his stay in the pound, he gets adopted by a rich woman who has a “passion for fashion”, meaning he is forced to wear girly clothes and spends the rest of his life in misery. Monte aka Montezuma Voice Actor: Placido Domingo Montezuma (or just simply Monte) is an ancient Chihuahua and the master of the old Aztec ruins filled with Chihuahuas. He tells Chloe that Chihuahuas are not meant to be lap dogs, tells her about her about true love, and teaches her NO MAS!, which means NO MORE! He even tells Chloe that she has to find her inner bark, even though Chloe’s was more of a squeak, and tells her that she will use it when she needs it the most. In a deleted scene, Monte shows Chloe to the pool in the middle of the ruins where it takes a Chihuahua on a Vision Quest, when it’s their time. She licks some of the water and goes back in time and Chloe’s spirit guide Margarita shows her around the tale of the Servant and the Princess. The scene also reveals that Monte is the Servant’s loyal dog and back then, he was a black Chihuahua, instead of being brown and white. Bimini, Sebastian, and Delta Voice Actors: Bimini: Leslie Mann Sebastian: Michael Urie Delta: Loretta Devine Note: Bimini’s voice artist Leslie Mann was not credited. Bimini, Sebastian, and Delta are Chloe’s best friends in Beverly Hills and they are also famous. Bimini is a Yorkshire Terrier, Sebastian is a Fawn Pug, and Delta is a Black Poodle. During Sebastian’s birthday party, the dogs are wondering where Chloe is and Sebastian states, “I bet she is somewhere under a palm tree being waited on by some hunky husky”. During the end credits, it is revealed that they have their own dance reality show: “So You Think You Can Prance” (a goof of So You Think You Can Dance) Chucho and Rafa Voice Actors: Chucho: Luis Guzmán Rafa: Eddie 'Piolin' Sotelo Chucho and Rafa are stray dogs who were earlier captured in the dog fights, they were eventually free and Papi later notices Chloe’s scent from the dogs. They then help out and eventually have good homes, Chucho lives with a Store Owner and Rafa lives with an Old Widow. During the end credits, Papi explains that Rafa is now famous for his teeth (his teeth were brushed clean and he enjoyed it, stating “I have never had my teeth brushed before, it’s MINTY”). He has a new “steak-flavored” toothpaste called “Minty Mutt”, which has the slogan: For that doggy fresh breath, all day long! Though, Papi mentions nothing about Chucho in the closing credits, but he still lives with the Store Owner. Tomas Voice Actor: Carlos Juvera Tomas is a German Shepherd, sergeant police dog at a Mexican Police Academy, and Delgado’s old friend. He was only seen when Delgado was telling him about bringing Chloe home and asked him to help out by borrowing Chloe’s diamond collar, but he later sees that her collar was stolen. Pedro Voice Actor: Axel Alba Pedro is a puppy on the train to Tijuana who asks Chloe about her booty and what Beverly Hills is like. Chloe later learns that Pedro is right and that Beverly Hills is clean enough and she doesn’t need her booty. Humans Aunt Viv aka Vivian Ashe Actor: Jamie Lee Curtis Vivian Ashe is a rich fashion designer who owns Chloe in Beverly Hills. She goes on a business trip, leaving her niece Rachel to dog-sit Chloe. She returns home knowing nothing about their trip to Mexico and the incident, though she does notice an earthy smell on Chloe from the old ruin during the final fight scene, and she enjoys it. Rachel Ashe Lynn Actor: Piper Perabo Rachel Ashe Lynn is Aunt Viv’s dog-hating irresponsible niece who hates Chloe and was forced to dog-sit her. As Chloe calls her “irresponsible”, Rachel calls Chloe “spoiled”. She, her 2 best friends, and Chloe, later head on a vacation to Mexico. After Rachel feeds Chloe some gross dog food, Chloe puts some in her flip-flop, and goes to the dance leaving Chloe behind. Chloe leaves the apartment for revenge, as she was about give Rachel “a dance she will never forget”, Chloe gets dognapped by Rafferty. Rachel then teams up with Sam and Papi to find her in Mexico City, and during their quest, Rachel eventually warms up to dogs (thanks to Papi, Chucho, and Rafa). As she finally rescues Chloe, they were no longer enemies and became quick friends. Sam Cortez Actor: Manolo Cardona Sam Cortez is Aunt Viv’s gardener, her next-door neighbor, a landscaper, and Papi’s master. He is Mexican and has not so good English. After he sees Rachel (in a bikini), he immediately falls smitten. After his adventure in Mexico City, he asks Rachel to go out on a Friday in Spanish, but she declines. It is unknown if they will ever date. Vasquez Actor: José María Yazpik Vasquez is the major villain of the movie. He is El Diablo’s master and a mexican dog fight ringleader. A woman who works at a shelter describes him as the toughest criminal in all of Mexico and says that the police keep failing to capture him. After he sees Chloe’s diamond collar during her fight with El Diablo, he realizes that she is worth something, and sends El Diablo to capture her (and puts a tracking device collar on him so that he can find the Doberman). He later meets with his dog at an old ruin and fails to ransom Chloe. He is last seen as he gets pounced on by Delgado and gets arrested. Besides his assistant Rafferty, it is revealed that Vasquez has other henchmen in the scene where he explains to them that Chloe is worth something and that she must be captured. Nothing is mentioned about what happens to them and it is unknown if they get arrested or not, but the police might find them. Rafferty Actor: Maury Sterling Rafferty is the supporting antagonist of the movie. He is Vasquez’ evil assistant who captures the dogs in Mexico and brings them to the dog fights and was the one who dognapped Chloe. During the hunt for Chloe, he sees Rachel, Sam, and Papi also looking for her. As he was about to bring Chloe into the truck again, Papi bites Rafferty on the nose and finds the dogs in the old ruin. Delgado then tricks Rafferty into being Chloe by using her high-pitched squeak and gets arrested with Vasquez. Officer Ramirez Actor: Jesús Ochoa Officer Ramirez is a mexican police chief who helps Rachel, Sam, and Papi find Chloe and later adopts Delgado as his K9 Unit. Rachel’s Friends Actors: N/A They have unknown names, but they hang out with Rachel a lot, even though they don’t agree with her hatred for Chloe. One of them wears a bikini, while the other one wears a short dress every time they relax. They are last seen as they hang out on a Mexico beach as they try to convince Rachel to relax. Store Owner Actor: Eugenio Derbez A mexican storekeeper who constantly gets robbed by Manuel and Chico. As Manuel loses Chloe’s diamond collar, he sees it and keeps it. He later tells Rachel and Sam that he explained to the police about Manuel using her collar and they didn’t believe him and almost got arrested. As Rachel, Sam, Papi, and Rafa were about to leave, they let him keep Chucho. Old Widow Actor: Mary Paz Mata An old mexican woman who lets Rachel, Sam, Papi, and Rafa stay for the night at her place, and eventually owns Rafa. Other Animals Manuel Voice Actor: Cheech Marin Manuel is a rat in Mexico who is a con artist and hangs out with Chico. He notices Chloe’s diamond collar, he plotted to steal it by tricking her into being eaten by Chico and being rescued by her. He then asks Chloe “are you an angel?” and tells her that he’s a friend with the captain of the ship that goes to Beverly Hills and says that he can get him to help Chloe. At that point, she got really fooled by him, and caused Delgado to be upset. Manuel is even a rival of a mexican storekeeper who keeps failing to kill the rat and Chico. After he helps Delgado get his sense of smell back using Chloe’s collar, he was forced to give it back to Chloe. After the final fight scene at an old ruin, he and Chico stay with Chloe and Papi at Beverly Hills. During the end credits, Papi shows us that he and Chico live happily in Beverly Hills and have lots of bling. Chico Voice Actor: Paul Rodriguez Chico is an iguana in Mexico who is Manuel’s best friend and helps him out with his plans to steal jewelry. He even teams up with him to steal candy from piñatas and gets beaten up by the storekeeper more than Manuel. As Manuel was ordered by Delgado to give back Chloe’s diamond collar, he was proud of him and tells him that it was “a good thing”. After the final fight scene at an old ruin, he and Manuel stay with Chloe and Papi at Beverly Hills. During the end credits, Papi shows us that he and Manuel live happily in Beverly Hills and have lots of bling. Coyote Voice Actor: Ed Francis Martin A mexican coyote who helps dogs in the train to Tijuana get there. The only lines he said were “Buenos Dias” and “Make yourself at home (laughs)”. Characters from Deleted Scenes The following characters only appear in the deleted scenes of the movie. They were never mentioned in the movie and was unknown who they were voiced or portrayed by and were never credited. Margarita Margarita is a colorful Chihuahua and Chloe’s spirit guide. When it’s their time, Montezuma sends a Chihuahua on a vision quest, and Margarita aids and shows them the story of the Servant and the Princess, which teaches them about true love (Mi Corazon) and NO MAS!, which means NO MORE! She even teaches Chloe about true love and NO MAS! After the tale ended, she sends Chloe back to the present time, leaving her to become a Chihuahua Warrior. The Servant Montezuma’s former owner who fell in love with the Princess. When he was a baby, he was about to be attacked by a snake, but a Chihuahua (not Monte) saves him from the reptile. He later grows up to be a warrior/king and married to the Princess. The Princess The Servant’s love who eventually gets married to him. She is only seen when Chloe and Margarita see her holding and reading a love note from the Servant. Little Brown Chihuahua A Chihuahua puppy who asks Delgado “why are you so big?” and he replies that he is a German Shepherd. The puppy then asks “where are your sheep?”, then Delgado replies, “I’m not that kind of shepherd”, and then the puppy asks “why are you German Shepherds so big?”, then Delgado replies, “cause the world needs BIG MEAN DOGS!”, which all leads up to some fun. Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters